Dwarf
As a dwarf, you come from a hardy and wise people, your Family having taught you the importance of history and the tricks of survival in the harsh wastes. Materialistic, the dwarves value possessions greatly, adorning their dens with the spoils of war, hunt, and archaeology, a society of tightly bound Families working together to uncover the mythological technologies of the Times Before. The dwarven way of life revolves around loyalty to one's Family and, to a much greater extent, loyalty to one's Home. It is through this loyalty that dwarves have become fierce combatants and wizened sages, and through their reverence for technology, have also become the waste's leading clerics and paladins. Dwarven culture often takes on one of two forms: the capitalistic and technological societies of the tech dwarves, or the militaristic and honorable societies of the blood dwarves. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age. ''Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, reaching adulthood in their late teens and living for little over a century. ''Alignment. ''Dwarves tend toward law, believing that through communal order and tradition, anything can be accomplished. ''Size. ''Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. ''Dwarven Resilience. ''You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. ''Dwarven Combat Training. ''You have proficiency with the laser pistol, shotgun, hunting rifle, and revolver. ''Tool Proficiency. ''You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice: gunsmith's tools, brewer's supplies, or hacker's kit. ''Tech Savvy. ''Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of advanced technology, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish, a long and precise language with harsh tones and expressive language. ''Subrace. ''Two major dwarven cultures inhabit Vigneus: the tech dwarves, and the blood dwarves. Tech Dwarf As a tech dwarf, your society's appreciation of history, technology, and philosophy have molded you into a wise and resourceful dwarf. You hail from a country where a man's word is only as good as his money, a place of growing corporate development and progressive innovation. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Dwarven Toughness. ''Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. ''Extensive Training. ''You have proficiency with the laser rifle. Blood Dwarf As a blood dwarf, your ties to the Family and Home have made you a loyal, fighting survivalist. The nature of your Family and Home are unique to you, and such isolation within these communities may have inspired traits other dwarves find quirky or strange. Nonetheless, you are proven soldier through and through. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Dwarven Armor Training. ''You have proficiency with light and medium armor. ''Savage Attacks. ''When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit.